Lover's Team
by Cajun Strong Man
Summary: This shows how good a team that Bruce and Diana have become as husband and Wife


The Team Up

Because he had been out of town for the last month on Wayne Enterprises business, she had decided to so some work in the satellite Embassy that was set up in Washington DC by Donna.

Two weeks ago, friday, she and her friend were a local small bank and her friend was making a transaction. What happened next was that the Cheetah, one of her arch-foes had showed up to rob the bank. Her frind, much like the general public, does not know that Diana Prince is Wonder Woman. Discression was the better part of valor and she had do let the Cheetah go.

That happened to be a friday night and she hawen home to the Manor.

The first place that she headed to was the cave. Where she saw Alfred and Batgirl.

She and Bruce had been married for five years and she was helping to raise Twyla.

After the hellos, and asking Alfre to fix her something to eat, the questioned Batgirl on the goings on it Gotham.

Diana: How are things in the city?

Barbara: Slow.

Barbara: how are things going with you?

Diana: Confusing.

In those five years, Wayne Tech had invented a chip that if put in the right place could give a paraplegic their ability to walk. This chip was also able to withstand an electricmagnetic pulse. Barbara was the initial test subject. The chip was a rousing success. It was so much the success that it allowed her to become Batgirl again.

Barbara: What is confusing.

Diana: A few days bact, I, while I was in disguise, iwa in the middile of a robbery.

Barbara: Why did you not change and stop it?

Diana: I could not because I was with a friend.

Barbara: Ok.

Diana: The problem comes with who committed the robbery and what they did next. It was the Cheetah. The conumdrun comes with her successive robberies.

Barbara: What did she take next.

Diana: She then proceeded to rob electronic compinies, which have national security contracts with many governments around the world and agregultural companies.. Those are the ones that puzzle men.

Throught her marriage to Bruce her detective had gotten sharper. You would think that they would when you surrond yourself with some of the gretest detective in the world.

It had been a long three weeks. He had jetsetted around the world on business trips, running the worldwide conglomerate that was Wayne Enterprises. He was glad to get back to the Manor and was looking forward to spending time with his wife and goning on patrol in his city.

He wallked the kitchen and no one was there. He say a big pile of dished in the sink and knew that Alfred would get to them in the morning. He wnet to the refrigerator and grabbed some ham and made him a sandwhich. After he ate, he went up to his bedroom and took a shower. After the shjower, he grabbe a pair of Blue jeans and a tee shirt with some slippers and went on search for his wife. He knew that she was not is their bedroom. He looked in on Twyla and Diana was not there either. He knew that his princess loved to read so he went to the many libraries. She was not in any of them..

He assumed that she was not home and was at either the Embassies, the Watchtowers, or the Halls of Justice.

He had decided to go down to the cave and do some Batman reated work. When he got down there he saw two things. Batgirl at the big computer and Diana at her workstation in the corner of the cave. She had her head dowm on the computer andwhen he walked over to her and kissed her on the back of the kneck.

Diana: Hello wayward traveller.

Bruce: What is going on here.

Barbara came over and explained the situation and told him about the brain teaser.

Bruce: Barbara, have you, Tim, or Dick been to Arkham to check to see if everyone is in place.

Barbara: nat in the last couple of weeks.

Bruce: I will be right back.

He went an changed into his uniform and went to Arkahm. When he got there, he passed all of the villans. They were all there except for one. Poion Ivy. Harley Quinn called him over.

Harley: Bats I have some information.

Batman: What.

Harley: Pam told me that she wants to put togerther a poison bomb.

Batman: How can I trust You​

Harley: Look in her footlocker.

Batman looks in the wooden chest and finds detailed plans for this poison bomb. He the took it back to the cave and the five of them took a look at it.

Batman: This is an intricate bomb that is meant for the most distruction.

Robin: But Why and where?

Batgirl: Gotham Botanical Gardens?

Batman: No.

Batgirl: This bomb is way to intricate for Pamela Isley to come up with.

Wonder Woman: Barbara is correct. It would take a multi billion dollar company with a smart person at the help to do this.

Nightwing: There are only a handful of companies in the word with that type of ability. The majority of them are foreign. There are only three such companies in the States.

Robin: Wayne Industries.

Batman: Yes, but it is not us.

Wonder Woman: Queen Industries.

Night wing: Yes, but I do not think that Oliver would do it either.

Robin: There is only one other company that I can think of.

WonderWoman: LexCorp.

Batgirl: Why?

WonderWoman: Oh np! What if he is going after Lois.

Batman: With Clark of in another part of the galaxy and Kara on the other side of the world.

Wonder Woman: Don't even talk about the fact that Lois is not able to defend herself because of her pregnancy with the twins.

Batman: Diana let's go. Dick, Tim, and Barbara cover Gotham and see if you can find Poison Ivy and the Cheetah, I think that they are hold up somewhere in town.

Batnman and Wonder Woman went to the transporter and went to the Tower and the went directly to the Kent farm where they found that Lois was watching tv and Alfred's nephew Alistair was caring. Minutes after that, Batgirl and Robin arrived.

Lois: Hello everyone, what's up.

Diana: There is a good shot that Lex is coming after you and babies.

Batman: Tim and Barbara will stay here to protect you and the twins.

Lois: Ok.

Batman: Diana and I will search the farm to see if we can find the bomb.

Burce started in the garage and Diana went into the barn.

A few minutes later, Nightwing arrived and Tim and Barbara began to search the house. They found Alistair tied up in the main closet. As Batman and Wonder Woman searched the entirity of the grounds, Robin and Batgirl searched the house grounds. That was when Barbara found it.

Barbara: (touching her communicator) Bruce I found it.

Batman: I will be right there.

What she had found was a very intricat devices that whas hooked up to the air conditioner. It was set to go off at the next time time the AC was turned on.

Batman: Go in the house and get Tim. I will need his help with this.

Tim Drake was a computer and electronic genious. Bruce knew that if there were anyone who could figure this out it would be Tim.

Bataman: Make sure that the AC remains turned off. If Lois needs to be cool, call J'onn and ask him to down some fans.

Barbara went in and Teim came out. Daian came flying up.

Daina: is there anything that I can do?

Bataman: Not out here, but if you can go in there and help out with Lois it would be much appreciated..

Diana: OK.

Due to all the failsafe systems, pathways, and trap doors it took The Dark Knight and his ward twelve hours to defuse the bomb. After they did that, theye went and took a look at Lois and found that she had held up well. Dick eventually went back to Bloodhaven, while his wife, Diana, and Tim decided to stay with Lois a little longer.

Bruce had bigger fish to fry and had a power meeting to go to. He had J'onn teleport him to the roof of LexCorp. While there he took out all of the security feactures within Lex's office.

Lex: I know that yo are there.

Lex reached under the exge of the desk to push the button to summon his security.

Batman: Dont bother doing that, I have disabled it for the time being.

Lex: I know why you are here.

Batman: Why is that?

Lex: It is because of what I tried to do to Lois.

Batman: Yes.

Lex: I assume that you found the bomb and disarmed it?

Batman: Yes.

Lex: you are going to threaten me, correct.

Batman: I see no reason to.

Lex: Why?

Batman: Because in a few days, he is going to return and she will tell him what you did. You had better hope that he does not come here to bring this building down around your ears and you ha better hope that she canc control him. I got your accomplices and I am satsified with them.

Then he opened a window and fired his grapple gun to the next roof and left. He then told J'onn to teleport him back to the Kent farm. He checked up on Lois and then took the other three and teleported back he Cave. Barbara then took her car back to Bloodhaven. Tim went to bed and Bruce and Diana spent the rest of the morning in each others embrace.


End file.
